


Saltwater and Sunshine

by Angieenigma



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Mermaids, Merman Jackson, Sailor Jinyoung, Sassy Jackson, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angieenigma/pseuds/Angieenigma
Summary: A mermaid with a very smart mouth and a fisherman this close to snapping.





	

What did Jinyoung do to deserve this?

 

“Fishing is frowned upon among merpeople, but I can’t hold it against you because you never catch anything.”

 

Jinyoung keeps his face blank as he throws yet another empty trap back into the water.

 

“Well, except for that boot.”

 

He feels at peace. The ocean air is salty and familiar, the breeze teasing along his skin, the sun shining like--

 

“Did the boot feed your family well? Are boots human delicacies? The townspeople must laud your prowess for bringing in the finest the ocean has to offer.”

 

“Oh my god, Jackson, just shut up,” he blurts as his last nerve snaps.

 

The merman swimming leisurely around Jinyoung’s insubstantial fishing boat just cackles and flicks his tail. The resulting splash is enough to soak Jinyoung’s shirt. Jinyoung curses lightly (for a sailor) and peels the garment away from his flesh, now covered with miniscule bumps.

 

As he’s hanging his shirt up to dry in the wind, a whistle emanates from behind him. He glances back, and soaks up the lecherous look Jackson is sending his way. Well, his trousers also were rather wet anyways...

 

He kicks off his boots.

 

“I’d whistle again, but that peach deserves so mu--”

 

Jinyoung turns and leaps into the sea, right on top of Jackson, who emits a shrill yelp. The surf roils around their grappling forms as hands clutch at slippery skin and smooth scales. In the struggle, he mistakenly swallows a mouthful of water, the salt burning down his throat. Before he can right himself, Jinyoung feels Jackson’s strong arms wrap around his waist, and the surface of the water drops away.

 

This was not going like he had planned. Thrashing in Jackson’s grip proves futile as the merman pulls him lower into the ocean. Suddenly, Jackson stops and drags the floundering human around to face him. Jinyoung is furious to see the grin on Jackson’s face and furious at his heart for clenching inside his chest at the sight. He tells himself it’s because he’s in the middle of drowning. Seriously, if he dies down here, Jinyoung is going to kill Jackson.

 

Just as Jinyoung’s lungs really start to burn, Jackson kisses him.

 

Jinyoung gasps against his lips, but instead of seawater suffocating him, he can breathe. He feels Jackson smile even as he seals their mouths together, and Jinyoung doesn’t know which way is up or his own name, but he knows he needs to feel more of Jackson’s lips.

 

Weaving his fingers through Jackson’s hair, Jinyoung kisses back--hard. He doesn’t know if his desperation stems from his desire not to drown, or his anger at Jackson, or the fact that this man has always been able to disrupt Jinyoung’s thoughts and hijack his emotions. He runs his teeth along Jackson’s bottom lip, and the other responds by pushing his tongue into Jinyoung’s mouth. It’s no surprise that Jackson tastes like saltwater and sunshine, and Jinyoung can’t stop the moan that rumbles out of his throat.

 

Jackson caresses his cheeks as the kiss deepens. Their bare skin blazes in the cold ocean where they touch, and Jinyoung slips one hand down the back of Jackson’s neck to the muscles shifting in his shoulders. He runs his fingers over the smooth, gleaming scales that trail up his spine, feeling a rush of pride when Jackson groans, gives a slight shudder, and holds Jinyoung impossibly closer.

 

The kiss has turned sweet, the fire dying down in Jinyoung’s chest, and their lips are merely dancing together, gliding over each other with altogether different emotions than the ones with which they began.

 

Jackson flicks his tail and they start to rise. Only once they break the surface of the water do they pull apart, resting their foreheads against each other. Jinyoung takes the chance to gulp in actual oxygen, and Jackson gently licks up the salt clinging to Jinyoung’s cheeks.

 

“That was a dirty trick,” the human mutters, but he can’t muster up any venom to permeate the words.

 

“You started it,” Jackson says, smirking, “and you weren’t complaining in the end.”

 

Jinyoung doesn’t have a response to that, so he opts to stop Jackson’s mouth with his.


End file.
